Karaoke Night
by Not A Bagel
Summary: Trying a few new things in this solo fic; I've had this cool idea in my head for quite a while. I'm thinking it'll be 3-5 chapters so hold tight, I'll continue when my schedule allows :D
1. Prologue: RWBY

Blake held the pink invitation in her hand the same way one would hold a bomb. Hearts decorated every inch of the slip that didn't contain words and perhaps most worryingly of all – it reeked of gunpowder.

"So are we actually going to read this thing?" Yang asked, as everyone fidgeted.

"It's not going to explode is it?" Weiss asked from the other end of the room, a textbook laying forgotten in front of her.

"I don't know." Blake said, still reluctant to bring it anywhere close to her face.

The door opened and a yawning Ruby returned bearing treats of sugary goodness. "What's up?" She asked delivering everyone's sweets.

"Yang, they were out of dark feed so I got you milky trucks instead." Ruby continued going down the list and delivering like some kind of bizarre gift giver in red.

"Blake; two tinkle bars and some beast juice. Weiss, I couldn't find any croissants so I got you a bagel and some donuts. What are we all looking at anyway?" Ruby asked realizing she was being ignored.

Weiss answered, "We got sent a letter, but we haven't read it yet because –"

"Lemme see Lemme see!" Ruby demanded appearing between Blake's arms in a flash of rose petals.

Pink dust flew into the air and Weiss dived for cover behind the beds just in time for Ruby to say the one thing that haunted Weiss' nightmares.

_**"Achoo."**_

The room exploded in pink.

Pink dust coated the roof walls and floor, Yang resembled a huge serving of cotton candy. The only thing revealing she was under the dust were a pair of confused lilac eyes. Blake had been shielded by Ruby – who had fell on top of the Faunus and looked like a pink blanket. Weiss stood up and casually brushed some dust off of her arms, quite pleased with herself.

"That happened." Yang deadpanned.

"Does she have a dust allergy or something?" Blake asked Yang who answered with a shrug; throwing more dust into the air of the dorm room. Weiss promptly snatched the letter from Blake with as much tact as an ursa – the tiny heiress clearing her throat imperiously and reading aloud;

"Team RWBY – You are hereby invited to the first annual RWBY/JNPR mingle evening. Bring your singing voices because we're going to paint the town red! " She paused; "That was Nora. Jaune's bit just says; It'll be fun!"

"What about Pyrrha?" Yang asked, the amazon was hardly the type for partying – but she couldn't wait to see the redhead in less formal conditions.

"Please come along, it would be great to spend some time together and karaoke is fun." Weiss dictated. "Also her penmanship is sublime." She added with a gesture befitting her nobility. Reading aloud had put Weiss into her 'better than you' state, the attention and performance inflating her ego. "What about Ren?" Blake asked with a smirk. Surely Ren wouldn't be going along -

"A small note saying Nora laced the card with her spare dust and that he apologies for any mess caused." Weiss shrugged.

"That kid needs to lighten up." Yang sighed.

"Yeah! Maybe this karaoke night is what he needs!" Ruby agreed.

"Or this night is another distraction from school." Weiss snarked.

"I don't really feel like it anyway." Blake said.

"C'mon guys, are we really going to let this opportunity slip by?" Ruby begged.

"Yeah, when do we get the chance to show up JNPR?" Yang agreed, draping an arm round Ruby in solidarity.

The younger sister's mouth opened and Yang clamped a pink hand over her mouth. "No more explosions." A few seconds later Ruby blinked slowly and Yang slowly pulled her hand off her little sister's mouth.

Weiss spoke up before the sisters could resume their sitcom shenanigans. "Blake, ever since Roman escaped you've done nothing but sleep and read… maybe this is what you need." She put her hand on Blake's shoulder and smiled. Ruby tried not to giggle, she knew Weiss had quite the tender streak when she saw someone feeling alone or helpless and had been sworn to secrecy about it – but it was the first time Blake or Yang saw this side of her…

"I'm fine Weiss. I just… don't like being the centre of attention – Karaoke isn't for me." Blake fidgeted,

"Well then, I guess it'll just have to be duets then!" Ruby declared, from high atop Yang's shoulders. The blonde grinned as both pointed to some unforeseen horizon – "for with teamwork, our vocal harmony will be sure to crush those who would dare stand before us!"

The two began to laugh in unison. "MWAHAHAHA- AHHHH." Ruby screamed as Yang's laughter dislodged her, for the second time that night the leader ended up as a heap on the floor.

"So, I'm voting Yay on the karaoke thing." Yang said as she lifted her sister to her bed with ease.

"Yay" Ruby declared rubbing the back of her head.

"Nay." Blake said.

"And Weiss will tie it again." Yang sighed, flopping down next to Ruby on the bed. "The first time we get to do something that doesn't involve school or the White Fang and we'll end up deadlocked.

"Typical for you idiots assume I'm some kind of fun hating tyrant. I'm going. Yay" Weiss declared.

"Three votes to one. RWBY does karaoke!" Ruby screamed with glee.

Everyone had smiles on their faces as the girls got busy preparing for the night out. The strange new world of girls' night out etiquette even managed to amuse Blake., bringing her out of the quiet bitterness the vote had caused.

They only had an hour to prepare, but Yang and Weiss working together was a fierce combination. With their guidance Team RWBY would ensure that anybody's head would turn…


	2. Prologue: JNPR

"So." Was all the newcomer said.

"So." She chimed back.

"I'm guessing you haven't told them yet." Pyrrha said with folded arms.

"Told them what?" She sing songed back.

"That the venue is all the way in the centre of town." The Amazon frowned. "It's rude to expect people to travel."

"I know." She beamed.

A raised eyebrow greeted her answer. The two girls stared each other down, sizing each other up looking for any hints as to what the other was getting at. Pyrrha and Nora were not in fact enemies, the girls were teammates and had grown incredibly close after the last few months. Both girls had a deep loneliness in them, hidden by countless years of pretence and façade. Both of the girls had immediately realized this, bonding over it and helping one another.

Unfortunately, both of them tried to hide things from the other; which is why situations like the present one still took place.

Nora hummed a song as she played on her scroll, eyes a little too unfocused and her tune a little too perfect to be truly lost in her own world. Pyrrha was just trying to puzzle out what was going on.

"You don't want to tell me something. If it's embarrassment I don't see how it can be worse than that one time where your tamp-" She began.

The death glare Nora sent her way chilled the champion warrior to her bones. "You were sworn to secrecy. Don't make me regret it." Nora flipped straight back into her bubbly mode. Pyrrha exhaled a breath she didn't remember holding, despite almost triggering the eruption of Mount Valkryrie the pieces were beginning to fall into place quite nicely.

"So that means you're nervous. Why are you nervous? It's just karaoke Nora. You do more ridiculous stuff every day."Nora bit her lip slightly, Pyrrha's trained eyes locked in on the gesture like a predator smelling blood.

"You have other motives for putting this night together, don't you?"

Pyrrha had two smiles; the sweet one was used for cereal boxes, friends and everyday use. She also had the superior one; which was reserved for opponents who she had just completely and utterly crushed. She was wearing the began to bead on Nora's head and she skipped a bar in her tune.

**DANGER! TOUGH ENEMY INCOMING!**

Pyrrha strode over to the bed and sat on it looking Nora in the eyes. She stared silently for what seemed like hours, the boss was absolutely demolishing her ship and it her tune was long forgotten.

**GAME OVER!**

"So." Nora began.

"So." Pyrrha echoed.

"I'm… nervous." She confessed.

"You're kidding! I seem to remember that yesterday you took Ooblek's thermos and impersonated him – while he was right next to you." She grinned. "What could possibly make you nervous!" She slapped Nora's thigh and chuckled. Nora's silence stopped her in her tracks, she looked solemn.

"Boys. Boys make me nervous Pyrrha." She muttered, clenching her fists enough to send cracks across her scroll as fear etched every line of her face.

"Nora…" Pyrrha reached out to offer some comfort.

"I know you have boy trouble too. I'm not asking for help or advice or for you to listen. I… just need tonight to be perfect. RWBY have to be there. Everyone needs to have a good time…" She was quiet. Nora was never quiet.

Pyrrha did not like where this is headed.

"Because if this goes wrong… I want to know everyone was happy." She finished, sounding utterly defeated.

Pyrrha didn't know what to say, Nora was the heart of JNPR. The crazy little sister of the team – she was the one who held Pyrrha when she cried. The one who helped Ren come out of his shell and the one who could actually get Jaune to actually act like a teenager. Nora must have read her thoughts. Was she seriously thinking about…

"I'm not going to do anything like that!" Nora protested. "It's just after tonight… things will be different, so I'd rather everyone enjoy themselves before I drop a huge drama bomb on us."

Pyrrha took one of Nora's hands in her own. She never realized Nora put herself on the shelf for her teammates so much. Strange that it took the thought of losing someone to make you appreciate them.

"No more games, tell me what your plan is. My turn to help you." Pyrrha smiled the sweet smile.

"Well. First I had to get the note to RWBY." She began which Pyrrha nodded to. She had been here after all.

"Then I had to get the boys somewhere else, so we can get ready in peace" Nora was pacing around the dorm with all the manner of a drill sergeant, gesturing wildly as if a colossal blackboard stood behind her.

"Which would explain why Jaune had to leave so urgently… What on Earth did you tell him?" Pyrrha asked.

"I told him there was a sale at Vic's. He's going to comeback with so many comics that he could put Vic out of business!" Nora grinned.

"And Ren?"

"He left to go get his father's formal mangpan, changshan, sishuan... something like that." Nora shrugged.

"Wow. You've really worked out all the angles." Pyrrha lounged on Nora's bed smiling. "Now I need to hear why."

Nora fidgeted… "Like I said, boy trouble. Nothing major."

She grinned and shook her head. "I know who it is Nora. You can talk to me. I'm not going to run away or laugh." Pyrrha sat up, begging with her eyes – lonely people could tell their own kind. Nora and Pyrrha had been trying to help each other all semester, but this was the final step – trusting someone with matters of the heart.

Nora would have to either take the jump and trust Pyrrha or alienate a friend who had been nothing but open with her.

"I love Ren." She squeaked, tears in her eyes. "But if tonight isn't perfect I lose everything. If he says no, things don't go back to normal. I lose him."

She fell into Pyrrha's arms and trembled. "I'm scared Pyrrha." She whispered.

"It'll be perfect. We'll make sure of it." She promised as she stroked her best friend's hair.

"What if he says no?" Nora asked.

"Well in that case, I'll have to learn to cook pancakes." Pyrrha quipped.

Nora laughed back the tears and wiped at her eyes. The girl had never looked happier despite the sniffing and shaking. She flicked Pyrrha's nose.

* * *

><p><strong>"Boop."<strong>

* * *

><p>The room shook as explosions and yelling floated from RWBY's dorm.<p>

"So." Pyrrha stated, when the dust settled on RWBY's arguing.

"It's dress up time!" Nora screamed brandishing an unsettling amount of hair appliances.


	3. Good Old Days: JNPR

Nora had left early, getting to the venue in order to give the owner a CD she had been keeping just for tonight. Pyrrha eyed the little box she had retrieved from under her bed with curiosity. Nora had always just shared Ren's space; so the revelation of her having a box of stuff was disconcerting. Time was ticking and she had yet to find where her earrings had gone; but she really wanted to see what Nora kept in her "Tresoor Chest".Pyrrha almost burst out laughing at the crayon drawing under the label. A tiny Nora and Ren smiled under a pre-shattered moon, the drawing possessing the innocence only found in children.

Despite the joy of discoveinrg more of her friend; she couldn't help but feel jealous as she rooted through the old cardboard box, Nora hardly seemed the type to hang onto sentimental objects - but the box was filled with souvenirs of Nora's life.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm the queen of the castle; I'm the queen of the castle!"<em>

_It had taken all morning to work up the courage to approach her, but just like the heroes in his Minder's stories; he would protect the queen and win her heart if he was brave enough._

"_Your majesty, I would be your shield against evil in these dark times!" _

"_I don't need a shield! I'm a queen who can take care of herself! I'm a strong independant woman who don't need no-"_

_She fell from her tree, high above the concrete path of St Marandine's. He caught her, twisting his ankle in the process and tearing his lip. She sat on his chest, even as he bit back tears. He was nearly as small as her, but he was different from the other kids she lived with._

"_You saved me." She whispered, stunned._

_He tried to smile as she ran back inside to find the matron. "I'm Ren." He whispered to nobody in particular._

* * *

><p>Pyrrha smiled, wondering what memory the empty bottle of disinfectant held. No doubt it was some kind of trophy taken after a brutal street fight with a wild dog. She giggled at the thought of what a tiny terror Nora would be. Though she had only seen glimpses of her friend as they got ready - those glimpses told her Nora was going all out tonight. A piece of homemade jewelry caught her attention. Two rough seashells formed a crude heart, with a piece of green string twisted around a piece of pink string - they formed a tiny necklace.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Heya Ren!" <em>

"_H-Hi Nora."_

"_Wanna race? I heard boys are fast, but everyone who live here sucks at running."_

"_Sure." _

_She took off in a blur, almost knocking the slight boy to the ground. She headed off towards the pier at a sprint and Ren took off after her, struggling to keep the tiny girl in sight._

_She was singing again. Her voice made him smile._

"_I'm the queen of the castle!" she trilled._

"_But we're on a pier."_

"_Well, I guess you don't want your super-awesome silver medal prize" She huffed hiding a necklace behind her back._

* * *

><p>She realized how long she'd rummaged through someone else's memories and felt like a thief. Surely Nora would understand curiosity? I mean, she <em>was <em>Nora. She wouldn't be offended right, she wouldn't be hurt that her closest female friend had invaded the one thing in her life that she kept hidden and secret and far away from curious eyes and -

"Oh hell I'm terrible." Pyrrha groaned.

A photo caught her eye. Nora had a white streak in her hair and wore a… _revealing _Christmas outfit. Beside her stood an awkward Ren in an elf costume a few sizes too small. A small handwritten note in Ren's exquisite penmanship lay at the bottom of the photo reading; "Happy 16th Birthday Nora Claus!"Pyrrha noted that one of the corners had some water damage. She also had enough lonely nights to know the remains of teardrops when she saw them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nora! Nora! Where are you?" It sounded like fear had crept into his voice. It was shaking and he was being unusually loud in his movements.<em>

_She crept deeper into the shadows behind the door. "Nora… I - I need you right now, I really do." Emotion drowned his words. But she couldn't hear anything - her heart thumped in her chest spiting the ridiculously tight costume Missy had recommended._

_He needed her._

_She smirked and sang out. "I'm in my room Ren…" She actually licked her lips._

_The sight of Ren shaking, dressed in a vest and pajamas with tears running down his face was the last thing she expected tonight. Of all nights. The night she finally confessed. She hoped to see happy tears, but this wasn't right. Something terrible had happened._

_He barely even saw her, or what she was wearing. She barely cared what she was wearing. He needed her._

"_It's my dad… he-he hasn't woke up. He promised me, he promised me he wouldn't leave Nora." He sobbed._

"_Come here baby." She murmured leading him to bed in a manner totally against her plans. He sobbed into her lap, all his emotions flooding out. Eight years of diligent care, of feeding and bathing. Eight years of restrained grief poured out of Ren all at once. The noises he had made were inhuman. All the sorrow hidden below the surface of his stoicism bursting out at once._

_She needed him, he needed her. _

_They had both been orphans of the war, they always had; the difference was Ren had only just found out._

_He finally stopped crying hour later, his throat had given out completely and his eyes found clarity with a vulnerability that broke her heart. "C-Can we go back to being little?" He begged._

_She kissed his forehead with a tearful smile., "We promised never to grow up remember?"_

* * *

><p>The red shoes Pyrrha slipped into were a present from her mother, a last ditch effort to get Pyrrha to enter the modelling world, to be just like her. She smiled and turned before the mirror once more, feeling excitement radiating from her pores. This was going to be great, fancy dress - fancy shoes - Jaune in a practically melted at the thought. She turned again making sure the golden dress showed as much of her figure as possible. A sudden doubt entered her head and she voiced it aloud; "These shows might be too tall. I'm gonna look huge."<p>

Panic began to set in and she hurried to the mountains of dresses and shoes designated "Maybes." She began to sweat as she realized she had no other shoes that would work with the dress and was far too short on time to start getting ready all over again and -

The knock on the door struck harder than any tournament weapon.

She smoothed her dress, made sure her hair was still the crimson curtain she intended and made her way to the door. A deep breath and shaking hand later the door was stood Jaune, looking like something out of an old movie. Black suit, golden tie and white shirt - he looked more of a model than her. He whistled as he laid eyes on her, blushing almost as fiercely as she did.

Ren broke the silence, "You look wonderful Pyrrha." His usually spiked hair had been brought back into a bun - the purple streak drawing the eye away from it as much as possible. But the real eye catcher was the changsha he wore - Nora had explained it's importance and hinted about Ren's father enough for Pyrrha to understand the significance of the attire.

He suited it, The white lotus on the back described Ren to a tee, with the silver dragon hinting at an inner strength only his comrades saw. Pyrrha smiled at the compliment, "Thanks Ren, I never would have expected a changsha form you. It looks amazing."

He nodded in thanks. Pyrrha turned her attention to Jaune, "I don't know if I prefer the suit or the dress..." She giggled as he blushed. "But you look very handsome tonight Jaune. I couldn't have asked for any better dates."She offered her arms and the boys linked with her. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night.


	4. Good Old Days: RWBY

Yang watched her sister spinning and bouncing around the dorm with all the energy of a squirrel on dreamworm, little Ruby was finally getting her chance to go out with her big sister. Like "out out. Not movie trip out." as Ruby had so eloquently explained to Weiss and Blake. Yang couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Ruby so happy - even coming to Beacon had been more nervy than smiley for her.

* * *

><p><em>"Yaaaaaaaannnnnnggggg! I don't want to read the Princess and the Poppinstock!"<em>

_"But all the girls in your class love this book."_

_"Well they're not going to be the super huntress heroine that I am!" Ruby declared, standing on her stool with a triumphant fist in the air._

_"Well we don't have enough for another book Rubes."_

_Her silver eyes lit up at that and she dashed off into the dining room, tiptoeing past a sleeping Uncle Qrow with determination scrawled across her tiny features. Yang held her breath as Ruby maneuvered her way onto the opposite end of the couch from their uncle and began rooting through the heavy satchel twice her height. From where Yang stood the bag swallowed her._

_She paled and sprinted over, "Ruby! Ruby get out of there before we're caught!" She hissed._

_Ruby tumbled out of the satchel headfirst, a mess of red fabric where her hood had wrapped around her whole head. Yang caught her sister and unwound her makeshift blindfold as she carried Ruby back to their bedroom. He sister clutched a worn diary wrapped in old leather, the book had an aura of it's own. The lights seemed to dim and Yang felt her sister's excitement dance in the tiny bedroom._

_"I got us a good book!" Ruby squeled as they studied the cover gingerly._

_"This is Uncle's diary."_

_"Now **this **is a Huntress Heroine book Yang; read it to me!"_

* * *

><p>"...Or should I wear the long one?" Blake asked, snapping Yang back to reality. She was still in her underwear while everyone else was, working on makeup and shoes. She muttered in agreement, knowing from the twitch of Blake's ears the answer had not been convincing. "You didn't make a crude joke. Are you okay?"<p>

Yang was focusing on the array of dresses that she'd liked and managed to get approved by Weiss. I was better to go with the flow with her, no point ruining a good night before it begun with pointless bickering. She realised she'd ignored Blake again; "Oh, yeah sorry Blake. Just a million miles a way." She beamed, but Blake's frown only lessened.

"You're thinking. Never a good thing." Blake smirked and Yang felt herself grinning. She crossed her arms as if offended.

"You have a funny way of getting people to open up Kitty Cat." They giggled as Ruby sprinted to the bathroom with an army of bras hoisted over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>"But what if they never come!"<em>

_"They will."_

_"But yours came when you were younger than me!"_

_"I know, it's different with everyone."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise sis."_

* * *

><p>"There it is again. Are you sure you're alright?" Blake had turned her attention away from the long silk gloves she was fighting against. Yang quickly helped her fingers ifnd their way.<p>

" . ." She stared at the Faunus, "If anything I'm ecstatic, seeing Ruby like this; ready for her first night on the town with me."

"Just make sure she doesn't have too much of _your _fun. Not everyone is a party girl like you Yang." Blake advised with a solemn face, "I'd rather only carry one sister home." She muttered looking for her other glove.

* * *

><p><em>"Sis, you're not ugly <strong>or<strong> weird."_

_"But guys are all over you Yang. **Nobody** likes **me**!"_

_"Sometimes you just have to -"_

_"It's because I've got small breasts isn't it Yang? That's why they won't look at me like they look at you!"_

_Yang sang the song she always sang when Ruby got upset, it seemed she never stopped singing these days. Well, between singing to Rubes and shouting at Dad her voice was probably her strongest muscle._

_"Sorry."_

_"For what Ruby?" Yang asked, "We all get upset."_

_"I shouldn't be jealous. I'm stupid." Ruby sobbed into her chest._

_"Well yeah, who'd want to be me when they could be you?" Yang laughed and Ruby joined in, laughing and crying in equal measures until she faded into a fretful sleep. She kept muttering a name and Yang leaned in close. _

_So it was Richie._

_She picked up her phone, "Hey Yang! I didn't expect-"_

_"My sister likes you Richie." Yang said in a cold voice._

_"Wait are you asking for a -"_

_"What? **No!** You slimy - look we're done." Yang hung up the phone and looked at her sleeping sister, so blissfully unaware her crush had been one of her sister's boytoys. Yang sighed and brushed her hair singing again._

_She felt like she was always singing these days._

* * *

><p>"We have a problem." Weiss said causing all the girls to turn and see Ruby wearing a hoodie and jeans under her cloak..<p>

"But-" She begged.

"No." They replied in unison.

"But I need my hood!" She whined, Weiss bristled for a tirade and Blake just sighed into a gloved hand.

Yang stepped in; "Alright. You'll have your hood Sis: Weiss could Ruby borrow the dress you got last semester, the black and silver one?"

The heiress smiled in understanding as she looked over Ruby with a critical eye, like she was some kind of sculpture or painitng in one of her Father's exhibits "I see. Yes, she can keep it too, I don't like black."

Yang turned to Blake; "Get me Gambol Shroud and some thread."

Ruby; "Spare hood STAT."

All items were delivered to her bunk, she gave Blake the measurements to cut the hood and cracked her knuckles. It _had_ been a while.

* * *

><p><em>"Since when do you sew?" Ruby asked sticking her head in through the window.<em>

_"Ever since you started outgrowing your clothes. So forever." Yang smiled, "How's Amey?"_

_"Boy drama." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Richie tried to hit on me in front of her and she got all…"_

_"Amey?" Yang supplied as her sister navigated the window frame with the grace their Uncle's training instilled in her. She looked happier than Yang had ever seen her, if not for the red hood Yang would have guessed she'd just been to the beach with the skimpiness of her outfit._

_"Did Dad see you in that?" Yang asked with a frown._

_"Nope."_

_"Good, he's enough trouble as is."_

_"So whatcha doin?" Ruby asked looking over her shoulder._

_"I'm making my jacket longer to hold more shells. At least I was **trying to** before I lost focus." She sighed in frustration. "Take four I guess." The blonde leant back in the wooden chair, hair tumbling down almost to the floor. It was easy to get frustrated these days, between Signal, chasing up clues on Mom and holding down a job she'd barely slept in a week._

_She felt a brush being run through her hair, the rhythym of the familiar pull melting all her tension away._

_Ruby began to sing their song. "You need a break Yang. Just have a nap." Ruby offered._

_"No gotta fix this."She slurred as her eyes rapidly closed and the desk rose to meet her._

* * *

><p>A moment later a black and crimson clad Ruby spun on high heels before Weiss' mirror. "You guys are great-omigod-Yang you're the bestest!" She flew into Yang's arms and the sisters crushed each other in a hug, accompanied by a squeal which made every Faunus in a block radius wince.<p>

"The shawl looks as if it was made for the dress." Blake mused.

"_She _looks like she was made for that dress." Yang corrected, causing Ruby to blush in a mix of pride and embaressment

"Where did _you_ learn to stitch like _that_!" Weiss demanded, staring at Yang slack jawed.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, nothing I do is short of awesome." She quipped with a million lien smile; "Now I've got to get ready in 2 minutes. Watch me work another miracle."

Team RWBY arrived exactly on time, much to the bewilderment of Weiss and amusement of Yang.


End file.
